In the design and construction of a container for the shipment of articles, such as glass jars and the like, there are a number of functions which need to be supplied in connection with a modern carton of this type. First of all, it is desirable that the carton be made from a single piece of board on automatic machinery. Furthermore, particularly in the case of corrugated board cartons, it is desirable that the carton be completely collapsible to a flat condition for return shipment or for storage before the contents are placed in the carton. Furthermore, since the carton containing the product needs to be stacked not only at the factory where the contents are manufactured, but also at the place of distribution or retail sale, it is important that the carton have considerable vertical strength. The greater the strength the less likelihood of the carton collapsing and injuring the contents. In addition, when the carton is sufficiently strong, it is possible to stack more cartons one on top of another without undesirable damage or collapsing. Collapsible cartons manufactured in the past, have been provided with dividers made of a single thickness of corrugated board and the strength of the carton has been less than would be desirable. Furthermore, in some cases the dividers are removable and then are not only are easily lost but difficult to store. Also, when the dividers are separately manufactured and inserted into the carton, it is not possible to manufacture the completed article on a modern straight-through corrugated board converting machine. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a collapsible carton having dividers in which the entire carton, including the dividers, is manufactured from a single sheet of corrugated board.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a carton which can be completely collapsed to flat condition or quickly erected into an assembled carton for the insertion of contents.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a carton having dividers which not only serve to separate the articles contained in the carton but also provide considerable vertical strength.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a collapsible carton which can be erected with a single hand movement and in which the dividers have a considerable portion formed with a double wall thickness, while still being constructed from a single sheet of corrugated board.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a collapsible carton having a double wall thickness in the dividers, which carton can be manufactured on a continuous modern corrugated box machine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a collapsible carton which can be manufactured with a minimum of gluing and folding operations.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.